


Памылка

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Царства мёртвых, нават пасля смерці вас чакае шмат бессэнсоўнай бюракратыі, няма беты, сумнёўная міфалогія, яны закаханыя і прыдурваюцца
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Усе ў царстве мёртвых працавалі б значна спакайней, калі б не выхадкі аднаго закаханага бога і адной (амаль) багіні.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Памылка

**Author's Note:**

> Вахляр — гэта старая назва веера, якую я ўбачыла ў Старабеларускім Лексікону. Мне гэта слоўка падабаецца, таму карыстаю, нічога не ведаю, яно існуе.

У вялікай зале пад шэрымі скляпеннямі стаялі вялічэзныя чэргі. Чэргі змяіліся ад адных масіўных дзвярэй да іншых. Зала полнілася гоманам, хтосьці стагнаў, хтосьці крычаў і лаяўся, некага беспаспяхова спрабавалі вывесці з гістэрыкі навакольныя. Міма сноўдаліся ў розныя бакі службоўцы ў сіня-шэрым адзенні. Яны звыкла хутка прашмыгвалі скрозь натоўп, не звяртаючы ўвагі на воклікі. Адзін з такіх якраз шоў, трымаючы ў руках вялізную стопку журналаў уліку, калі яго позірк выпадкова зацапіўся за нешта і ён неасцярожна павярнуў галаву. Журналы выпалі з рук і з гучным стукам каваных вугалкоў аб мармур плітаў.

— О не... — ён прашаптаў памярцвелымі вуснамі, усвядоміўшы якая катастрофа здейслілася.

Ён глядзеў проста на дзяўчыну. Дзяўчыну, якая зусім не павінна была тут знаходзіцца. Яна была прыгожая, вельмі, але ім, мясцовым істотам было абыякава на прыгажосць, яны прызвычаіліся. Вось толькі яе ў твар ведалі ўсе. Каб ведаць, каго дакладна. ніколі. не. варта. чапаць.

Дзяўчына стаяла спакойна, з цікавасць разглядаючы барэльефы на сценах і валюты на калонах. Навакольныя яе асабліва не хвалявалі, відаць, ужо ўсіх разгледзіла.

Службовец устряхнуў галавой і прыгадаў, што цалкам рызыкуе ператварыцца ў адну з гэтых статуй, калі не возьме сябе ў рукі і не выправе становішча. Таму ён клікнуў бліжэйшага сабрата, а сам рынуўся скрозь натоўп.

— Выбачайце, калі ласка, спадарыня, атрымалася невялічкае непаразуменне, ці не маглі бы вы адыйсці са мной? — ён павінен хутка ўвесці яе з цэнтры залы, кудысьці, дзе менш прыкметна. Можа, яму пашансціць усё выправіць, пакуль ён не прыкмеціць? Гэта проста катастрофа.

Ён мякка ўказаў дзяўчыне на адну з калон, прапаноўваючы размесціцца там для размовы. Клерк не рызыкаваў кранацца яе. Ён не хацеў дадаваць віны на сваю галаву.

Нічога не разумеючы, але зацікаўлены позірк сустрэўся з яго, які знаходзіўся на мяжы панікі.

— Спадарыня, здзейснілася нейкая памылка, вы не павінны тут знаходзіцца. Мы вельмі выбачаемся, мы абавязкова ўсё выправім. Ці не маглі бы вы распавясці, як гэта атрымалася?

— Вы выправіце смерць? — яна глянула на яго з здзіўленнем. — Ну, добра. Мне зрабілі ўкол у шпіталі, і, відаць, увялі нешта не тое, я прыйшла дадому і лягла спаць. Ну і вось я тут, — яна развяла рукамі, паказваючы, што болей інфармацыі яна яму даць не можа. Але і так яе было дастаткова.

— Памылка. Гэтага не павінна было здарыцца, чым толькі займаецца ваш Пільнуючы? — ён схапіўся за галаву, разумеючы памеры катастрофы. Гэта не можа быць проста нядбайства Пільнуючага, ўсё жа для яе вызначаны самы высоказроўневы, а значыць, гэта сабатаж! 

Ад таго, каб бегаць коламі па залы, яго спыняла толькі разуменне, што гэта ніяк не дапаможа становішчу.

— Прашу прабачэння, гэта яўна нейкі недагляд, у вашым лёсе такога ніколі не было напісана, — ён якраз змучана ёй усміхнуўся, калі расчыніліся самыя галоўныя дзверы. Іх штукарска выразаныя ручкі з такой сілай грукнуліся аб сцены, што, здаецца, ён пачуў трэск. Па сцяне папаўзла расколіна.

Службовец зблядзеў яшчэ болей. Ён бы збег, калі б не ведаў, што яго ўжо прыкмецілі.

Чорныя вочы увашэдшага беспамылкова знайшлі іхнюю калону і ўбачылі дзяўчыну. Калі б ён не быў ужо мёртвы, ён бы памёр. Хаця ён адчуваў, што блізкі да самаразвасаблення. Мо, гэта выхад, галоўнае, паспець, пакуль Уладар перасякае залу. Гэта дакладна будзе менш балюча.

— Цудоўны вечар, — Уладар мёртвых сагнуўся ў паклоне. — Прашу прабачэння, што не магу адразу аддаць вам усю маю ўвагу, але мне спачатку трэба тое-сёе ўдакладніць у майго слугі, — магкі і далікатны позірк тут жа пахаладзеў, калі мужчына паглядзеў ужо на яго. — Што гэта значыць?

— Відаць, здарыўся сабатаж, мой Уладар, бо я ўбачыў спадарыню ўжо ў чарзе на развасабленне і... — позірк пахаладзеў яшчэ на пару градусаў. 

Можна зразумець. Развасабленне — неабаротна, і калі бы дзяўчына дабралася да дзвярэй, то яны б назаўсёды яе згубілі. Дэманам за дзвярыма не растлумачыш, каго гамаць нельга ні ў якім разе. 

Позірк раптоўна спыніў прыціскаць яго да падлогі, зноў звярнуўшыся да дзяўчыны. Службовец таксама перавёў, і зразумеў, што ў бліжэйшы час яго дакладна забіваць ня будуць. Таму што ёсць праблема пасур'ёзней.

Дзяўчына зашмат часу правела ў залы. І за іх кароткую размову з Уладаром, яе выгляд злёгку змяніўся. Валасы сталі даўжэй, цяпер закручваючыся мяккімі колцамі ля паясніцы. Мяккія штаны і цішотка, якія былі на ёй у момант смерці, змянілі колер, пакрой і матэрыял, цяпер яны былі нечэм сярэднім паміж сваім былым відам і ўборам найміткі. У тонкіх белых руках з'явіўся касцяны вахляр. 

— Цудоўны вечар, даражэнькі, я так разумею, у цябе праблемы? — яна ўзгадала. Цяпер яго могуць забіць ужо абое. 

— Можаш расказаць, як ты тут апынулася? — Уладар болей не трымаў дыстанцыю. Калі да яго нявесты вярнуліся ўспаміны, то гэта ўжо не мае сэнсу.

Яна раскрыла вахляр і пачала павольна ім абмахвацца.

— Пайшла ў шпіталь, зрабілі ўкол, прыйшла дадому і заснула вечным сном, — вахляр зашчоўкнуўся. Пранізлівы позірк зноўку вярнуўся да забытага службоўца. — Можа, пойдзем, пагутарым з маім сцэнарыстам, зададзем пару пытанняў да нечаканага сюжэтнага павароту? — яна ўсміхнулася. І гэта не была мілая і чуць выбачлівая ўсмешка земной дзяўчыны. Гэта быў выскал Цёмнай Пані — вялікай магіні, якая ў сваіх эксперыментах дабілася такіх поспехаў, што змагла вайсці ў Царства Мёртвых, калі была яшчэ жывой, і выйсці адсюль таксама пры жыцці.

Пільнуючага яны не знайшлі. Толькі пакінуты на падлозе кінжал, з парай кропель шэрай крыві на лязе: усё, што засталося пасля яго развасаблення. На раскрытых старонках кнігі яны ўбачылі пунсовыя росчыркі, якія так выбіваліся сярод роўных радоў чорных знакаў. Хтосьці забіў Пільнуючага і перапісаў абзац. 

— М-да, даражэнькі, у цябе за час майго адсутнасці з'явіліся нейкія труслівыя ворагі? — вахляр ударяў па далоні з мерным рытмам. — Замест таго, каб выклікаць цябе на паядынак, яны вырашылі раніць цішком? Дый яшчэ так глупа... Я нават абражаная. З тысячы спосабаў мяне забіць і развасабіць яны абралі самый ненадзейны.

— Я разбяруся, — у голасе Уладара адчувалася пагроза. Іх чакаюць масавыя чысткі. 

Службовец працягнуў думаць, што развасабіцца — не такая ўжо і дрэнная ідэя.

***

Калі за спінай Уладара захлопнуліся дзверы, усе ў залы выдахнулі з аблягчэннем. Чуткі ў Царствы мёртвых распаўсюджваліся вельмі хутка, таму ўсе ўжо былі ў курсе катастрофы. І пасля хвіліннага аблягчэння ўсе забегалі з удвоенай хуткасцю. Пісаліся леташнія справаздачы, знаходзіліся даўно згубленыя артэфакты, адцягваліся ў перанараджэнне бамжуючыя душы. Усе рыхтаваліся да праверкі.

А ў невялічкай кватэрцы раптоўна з'явіліся два чалавекі. Дакладней, адзін бог і адзін прывід, якога далікатна падтрымліваў пад руку Ўладар Мёртвых.

— У гэтым жыцці я чамусьці не прынцэса.

— Ты гаворыла, што стамілася ад інтрыг двара і хацела бы пражыць спакойнае жыццё дзесьці далёка ад высокасветскага супольства, таму я і вырашыў, што гэтае жыццё будзе цябе задавальняць. Штосьці не так?

Дзяўчына толькі пастукала вахлярам па падбароддзю. 

Потым зірнула на яго.

— Дарэчы, трымай. Калі я прачнуся, вярні яго мне. Я ўсё ўспомню, — яна ўсунула нематэрыяльны вахляр у мужчынскія далоні. — У гэтым жыцці я не прынцэса і не лэдзі, цалкам магу пазнаёміцца з мілым юнаком на вуліцы ці ў кавярні.

— Але навошта? — ён не разумеючы глядзеў на вахляр у сваіх руках.

— Дурніш, даражэнькі. Калі твой труслівы глупы вораг ужо адзін раз мяне забіў, то што яму перашкодзіць зрабіць гэта зноў? Я не хачу граць дзеву ў бядзе, калі ёсць магчымасць сабе абараніць. Твае ахоўнікі выдатныя, але яны не могуць спыніць атруту ці срэагаваць на раптоўны няшчасны выпадак. І наогул, мне нудна проста так жыць. Палацныя інтрыгі стамляюць, але без іх так няма чаго рабіць... А так хоць змагу паставіць некалькі доследаў над структурай гэтага свету. 

Уладар мёртвых толькі хмыкнуў. 

— Галоўнае, свет не паруш. 

Яна ўсміхнулася ў адказ. А потым падляцела ўверх, абхапіла яго твар паўпразрыстымі рукамі і выдахнула ў вусны:

— Не сумуй. Мне засталося ўсяго тры перанараджэння, і я змагу сесці на трон побач з табой, калі стану багіняй. І мы зможам правіць на роўных.

І адступіўшы да цела дзяўчыны, якая ціхенька і не дыхаючы ляжала на канапе, знікла.

Уладар Мёртвых сагнуўся над чарговым целам сваёй нявесты, упэўніўся, што пульс зноўку б'ецца ўнутры, і мякка правёў па валасам. Нематэрыяльны вахляр абжыгаў яму руку.

***

— Дзяўчына, вы, здаецца, нешта згубілі, — мяккі голас адцягнуў яе ад тэлефона. 

Яна неразумеючы зірнула на яго ўладальніка. Што такое яна магла згубіць, калі ў яе пры сабе толькі тэлефон і ёсць? 

Мілавідны хлопчук працягнуў ёй вахляр. Незвычайны. Замест дрэва і тканіны, ён быў з нечага белага, падобнага да косці.

— Вы памыляецеся, гэта зусім не мае. А нейкай лэдзі стагоддзя дзевятнаццатага. Прамахнуліся на два стагоддзі, — з ёй яшчэ ніколі так не знаёміліся, а раз так, то за арыгінальнасць яна магла зрабіць хлопчыку прыемнае і пагутарыць трошкі з ім. 

— А мо гэта ваш з прошлага жыцця? — юнак падміргнуў ёй. 

Эх, калі б хлопчык быў пастарэйшы, яна б была не супраць працягнуць знаёмства, але... Вельмі жаль. Але гэтага школьніка трэба неяк ветліва адправіць гуляць, а то ён, відаць, падмануўся яе знешнасцю і вырашыў, што яны аднагодкі.

Яна ўзяла вахляр з яго рук, расчыніла, збіраючыся палюбавацца, а заадно прыдумаць мяккі адказ, каб не зачапіць далікатную юнацкую самаадзнаку, і замерла. Імгнення праходзілі, яна адчувала поўны надзеі позірк хлопчыка на сабе. А потым...

Вахляр хлопнуў па лбу арыгінальнага пікапера. Ён толькі парадаваўся, што удар быў плазам, бо ён вельмі добра памятаў, якія глыбокія раны застаюцца ад вострых краёў пласцінак. 

— У мяне толькі адно пытанне, — вахляр звыкла ляжаў у яе руках. — Чаму з усіх магчымых масак, ты абраў вось гэту? Я вырашыла, што табе пятнаццаць! Ты мяне педафілкай хочаш выставіць? 

Уладар Мёртвых гарэзліва ўхмыльнуўся.

— Ну, ты сказала пра мілага юнака, я і вырашыў, што ты хочаш паспрабаваць з кімсьці памалодш, — ён хлопнуў пушыстымі вейкамі і прыгарнуўся да яе рукі. — А што, з цябе атрымалася бы добрая шуга маммі. Слова гонару, я буду добрым хлопчыкам! 

Цяпер вахляр ударыў памацней, але быў сустрэчаны толькі смехам.

**Author's Note:**

> Я пісала гэта тры гадзіны. На што я марную сваё жыццё...


End file.
